1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more specifically it relates to an improved hand grip exercise device.
There has been a dramatic rise in people's interest in physical fitness, especially in the past ten years. Health care professionals in general have been recommending exercising activities, such as full high impact aerobic workouts, walking and utilizing various types of exercising equipment, in order to reduce specific cholesterol levels, reduction of hypertensive states, improved generalized circulation with better cardiac function and most important develop muscle tone. The trend has led to the development of many various types of exercise devices which provide both aerobic and toning benefits. It is well evident that judging by todays lifestyle where time is precious and productivity will be paramount, people in general are and will be looking for more time efficient modes of exercise. This is observed on a daily basis by the rapid rise in sales of home exercise equipment, which include stationary bikes, rowing machines, stair machines and other forms of body building equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to build up muscle tone development, when people exert themselves when operating this equipment. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.